


Roxy Lalonde's Weird Fetish

by bottombitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gen, Masturbation, Urolagnia, Urophagia, Watersports, golden showers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy Lalonde's adventures in watersports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy has been avoiding the bathroom all day. Will it be worth it?

Roxy pressed her hand against her lower belly with a light wince. She really needed to pee. She’d been holding it in for hours, constantly finding important things to do – she, for whatever reason, didn’t really want to get up and walk over to the bathroom, especially now, as she was playing a video game, and was at a part that she really didn’t want to have to pause at.

However, blaming this situation on her own laziness wouldn’t be honest of her. It turned her on. Peeing turned her on. The sight of pee turned her on. The _smell_ of pee turned her on. She was here sitting with a bladder full of pee because she wanted to experiment with it but oh my god she was thinking about it again.

As little as she liked the idea of pausing her game right now, she couldn’t hold this in any longer. One of the internal justifications she used for holding it off just a little bit longer was that she just wasn’t horny enough to indulge in that sort of fetish yet, but the thought was quickly trumped as she began to feel a growing heat between her legs.

While she reached down to confirm her suspicions, she felt her bladder pang once more. She ran one finger from the top of her panty-covered slit to the bottom, a light moan leaving her lips as she jerked her head back, immediately regretting doing that – now she _had_ to go do this. She reassured herself that she did want to do this, she just felt… overwhelmed, perhaps. She’d never done anything like this before.

Slowly at first, she removed the headset over her head and laid it on the desk, over her keyboard. The heat between her legs was slowly rising and all of a sudden she really, really wanted to do this. So, what exactly did she want to do? Her plan was to pee all over herself, but she knew that with the amount of water she’d drank in preparation for this that she’d have to pee more than once.

As she made her way to the bathroom, the now nearing-painful reminder of her need to go surged through her. She placed her hand on the doorframe for support and let out a groan, suddenly thankful that she lived alone. She made a slow walk to the bathtub, her fingers sliding into either side of her panties to hook into the waistband. They began a slow descent, pulling the cotton underwear down below her arse. After getting over the sizeable rump, they fell down her slightly-less-voluptuous thighs and hit the ground. She stepped out of them, reaching up to rid of her bra in a similar manner.

She didn’t have time to admire herself in the mirror, but she most definitely thought that she was attractive. Anybody would. On top of the aforementioned perfect ass, she also bore a pair of double-D breasts – rounded, with perfectly shaped nipples pointing out from the lowest point. They were hard, further showing just how worked up she was at the idea of doing this.

Her bathtub was big – a fact that she was suddenly very thankful of. She moved forward into the tub and sat down inside it, now naked as she pressed her back against the porcelain. It took all of her willpower to simply not start peeing there. Each time she would come close, she would remind herself of her goal.

In one movement, she shifted her body forward and laid her back against the bottom of the tub, her wet cunt aimed towards the ceiling as she lifted her rump. She didn’t even have to hold herself in that position, she instead rested her butt against the side of the tub. She could hear herself breathing.

One final pang through her bladder was enough for her to let go, a barely tinted stream of yellow flying up into the air. She didn’t have much time to react before it landed against her face – on her cheek. The stream was very wild, so she quickly spread her legs a little wider and reached up to press two fingers against her pussy, pulling her labia apart so that she could better aim her pee.

She reached up with her other hand only a couple of moments later, having been reminded that she was very, very frickin’ horny. She pressed a finger against her clit, another moan being brought from her as a shiver ran up her spine. Her stream was disrupted, flying up and over her mouth. As the moment passed, it moved down to her chin, and remained there. She let her tongue move from her mouth to lick her lips, having wondered what her pee could _taste_ like.

It was a little bitter, but the little bit left on her lips hadn’t been nearly enough for her to get a real taste. She fixed that. She opened her mouth wide and moved her head down a little to get a real taste of her stream – a bold move from someone who was merely experimenting, but she had wondered what this would be like for a while.

The piss began to run into her mouth, splashing against her tongue and spreading around the rest. The first feeling that she got was… heat. God, her piss was so fuckin’ warm. The taste wasn’t as bitter as she’d thought at first – it was more diluted that she would have assumed. It tasted so much like water, and yet… not like it at all.

She suddenly realised that her mouth was filling up very quickly, so she closed her mouth, letting the strong stream fire against her closed lips. She swished the pee that was inside her mouth around a bit, savouring the taste. It tasted nothing like what she’d expected. It was a little salty, but not too much. It was bitter enough for the taste to be there, but otherwise tasted just like regular water.

She swallowed it down quickly, feeling the warm liquid flow down her throat, a light moan leaving her as she opened her mouth again. She moved her fingers to aim her stream a little higher, letting it splash against her forehead. It sprayed all over her head, quickly wetting her blonde hair. She shuddered a little as the parts of her face that were no longer getting attention started to feel cold. In retaliation, she let her stream go wild again, moving both of her hands to her inner thighs.

Her stream only lasted a few more seconds, tapering off and leaving her face and hair absolutely drenched. The bathtub was slightly filled, her back having been covering the plug hole, and she was suddenly reminded that she hadn’t gotten off yet. Twisting a little so that she could lie in the bath length-ways, she laid her legs down against the bottom of the tub, her thighs remaining slightly spread as she slid her hand between them again and began to rub at her pussy.

It only took a couple of minutes, an occasional lick at the remaining piss on her face, a finger stuffed inside her and another rubbing at her clit for her to hit her orgasm, and it hit her hard. She bucked her hips wildly and moaned out loudly, the orgasm flowing through her in large bursts, causing her to gyrate her hips even wilder.

It took her a while to come down from the orgasm, her hands moving from her crotch to grope her breasts, a light sigh leaving her lips. She quickly got up and stood in the shower, the pee that remained in the tub growing colder and colder with each moment. She reached up to turn her shower on, feeling very cold. As the hot water hit her, she let out another sigh, looking down at the plug hole as her pee began to flow down it.

She moved her head underneath the shower’s stream, the feeling all-too-comparable to what she’d just gone through. Her body continued warming up and she let her thoughts grow lazy. She’d probably just turn her computer off when she got back to it, which was funny to her considering how much she’d tried to avoid leaving it.

She began to wring the pee out of her hair, letting the warm water cleanse her. Her thoughts drifted. Maybe she could persuade her boyfriend to indulge her in her fetish…


	2. Shower Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy sees an opportunity to get her boyfriend involved in her fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rusty as shit with these characters and writing in general, but I've been knocking this idea around for a while, so, here it is. It's not perfect, but I'm pretty happy with how it came out. I have another chapter planned for somewhere down the line, and maaaaybe a fourth. Hope you all enjoy!

Roxy let out a moan, throwing her head back. As she remembered where she was, she became thankful that her head hadn’t smacked against the wall. She was in the shower, stood on one leg, leaning back against the wall. Her boyfriend, John, was on his knees beneath her with his tongue shifting around inside her cunt. Her other leg, meanwhile, was wrapped around him. The leg she was standing on was beginning to grow tired, but she wasn’t worried; the moan had been the result of his nose pressing up against her clit, and she could already feel herself growing close.

As the familiar feeling of climax began to pool in her abdomen, her thoughts drifted back to the previous night. In this very tub, she’d indulged in her favourite fetish; piss-play. As she recalled swallowing down mouthful after bitter mouthful of her own urine, she hit her orgasm, arching her back as she coated John’s face with her juices. Being the amazing boyfriend that he was, he continued working her until she’d rode out her orgasm, and then slowly eased up, shifting from between her legs to move to his feet. As she did, he held her with one arm, making sure that she didn’t collapse; it’d happened before.

She was still spacing out – trying to collect her bearings – when he pressed his lips against hers, and she kissed back eagerly. She didn’t care that she could taste herself on his tongue; hell, that just made it even hotter!

Soon, a perfect opportunity threw itself into her lap. John pulled back and turned away from her, which was met with a puzzled expression from the blonde.

“Hey, babe. What’s up?” she asked, moving forward on her definitely-working-legs to lean against him. Her arms moved around his body, running over his chest and stomach.

“Nothing. I’m fine, just gimme a moment” he replied, but complying would be unlike her. Her hands continued roaming, and eventually, she grasped for his cock. She hadn’t expected him to be erect, somehow, but he was, and a devious grin formed on her lips.

“Jeez, Roxy. Don’t do that” he pressed, letting out an audible sigh. She raised an eyebrow, and released him, shifting to lean against his side.

“Why? What’s up?” she asked again, hoping that she’d actually get an answer this time. As she looked up, she noticed a blush on his face, and couldn’t help but smirk a little. Still, she was worried, so she took his hand.

“I… look- uh… shit. I have to pee, okay?” he replied, the blush on his face only growing. Roxy immediately grew horny again, reaching a hand between her own legs to deal with that. She was pretty good at hiding that, though, and given how close their bodies were, he wasn’t likely to notice.

“So? Go pee, dummy” she suggested, trying to keep herself calm and composed. She was rather embarrassed about her fetish, after all. They’d been dating for the better part of a year, and it hadn’t even come up once.

“I’d usually just do it in the shower. But you’re here. It’d be awkward.”

“Why?” she asked immediately, genuinely curious. She’d never felt awkward about the actual act of peeing, only her arousal from it.

“’Cause, y’know… it’s gross, and stuff.”

“Who says?”

“Just… y’know… people…”

“John, if you want to take a piss, take a piss. I’m not gonna be awks about it” she assured him, once again reaching forward to grasp his cock. Giving a teasing smile up to him, she shook it a little, causing him to visibly wince.

“Agh, Roxy… I’m serious.” He thought that she was bluffing. He could feel the pressure building, and the running water certainly didn’t help. Before long, he could sense the piss beginning to move from his bladder. Roxy was still toying with him in the meanwhile.

“Jeez, Roxy. It’s coming.” Roxy felt a surge of arousal flow through her as he said those words, and another as she saw the arc of hot, yellow-tinted piss leap from the head of his dick to splatter against the glass. She couldn’t hold back anymore. The sight and smell of his piss was too much for her, she had to have it on her.

She’d fantasised about this moment so many times. Turning him a little, she shifted down onto her knees in front of him. John looked on in embarrassment and a strange sense of arousal as his girlfriend directed his piss stream against her sizable tits. She moved it from nipple to nipple, and then around her entire upper body, trying to make the most of it. All-the-while, John was still mostly erect, which told Roxy all she needed to know as to whether he was enjoying this or not.

And he was, by now, the embarrassment had mostly faded away. He didn’t know if he was entirely into this, but he couldn’t deny that the sight and feeling of pissing all over his girlfriend was a lot better than he had imagined. Just as he was warming up to the whole thing, Roxy did something that really surprised him. Wrapping her entire hand around his cock, she lifted it, now aiming the head towards her open mouth. She began to toy with her pussy, running a finger around her clit for a moment before pressing against it. She then slid a finger inside herself, and began to work it in and out.

His piss landed against her tongue with a splash. She lifted her head, and adjusted his aim to compensate, in order to collect his urine in her mouth. It tasted a lot stronger than hers had the previous night, but that was understandable, and she didn’t mind it, regardless. In a way, the acrid and somewhat salty taste of his hot stream only added to how insanely fucking hot this was. She could already feel her second orgasm building, pressing a finger against her clit to help rush that along. After her mouth filled, she closed it, closing her eyes too as she near-effortlessly swallowed down what she had collected. As the mouthful of piss made its way down into her stomach, she felt fulfilled… but not full.

In an attempt to not waste any more, she leaned forward and took the head of his cock into her mouth. She began to slurp at the oncoming pee, swallowing down every single drop she could manage. Somehow, doing it like this, his piss was even more satisfying. Moment after moment passed, and gulp after gulp of hot urine slid down Roxy’s throat and into her stomach, but eventually, the stream became a trickle, and then stopped. She let out a sigh, and then pulled back from his cock, giving the head a couple of licks to catch anything she missed. As she did, she shuddered, and was thrown into an orgasm. Her finger continued working her clit as she let out a loud moan, leaning against his leg as she came again.

Once she had calmed down, she pulled back with a small smirk, and then looked up at him. “Sorry, babe. I got sorta carried away there. You okay?”

John grinned in response, and helped her to her feet. She began washing herself right away. He was hesitant to kiss her lips, but he pressed a kiss against her forehead. “Definitely. That was… weird, but, you clearly enjoyed yourself!”

She smirked, and then nodded, leaning against his arm again. “I did! But it hardly seems fair that I get to enjoy myself so much.” Without saying anything else, she slipped out of the shower. John watched her with a raised eyebrow, wondering where she was going. “Finish up in there,” she said, as she wrapped a towel around herself, “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

John knew that he was going to enjoy the rest of his night. He turned and continued washing himself. Roxy caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, and grinned. She definitely owed him one, and she planned to pay him back in full.


	3. Preparations

Roxy patiently waited at the apartment door of her friend – well, biologically, they were mother and daughter, but they’d tried that for a while, and it didn’t really work out. They found it far easier to act like mere friends – close ones at that. She confided in Rose perhaps more than she confided in anyone else – even her boyfriend. Despite their situation, they’d grown quite close; telling each other about their problems, even if they included deep, dark secrets.  It hadn’t been long since she’d knocked, but Rose taking a few moments to answer the door was nothing new. Besides, Roxy had a lot to think about.

Roxy wanted to treat her boyfriend to a night of fun, but also wanted to experiment with the fetish that she’d only just recently begun to open up to people about – watersports. The idea of the two of them being related biologically and therefore sexual relations between them being some sort of incestuous taboo never stuck. They’d experimented in the past – before Roxy got with John – and they’d never felt like they were doing anything wrong. Well, Roxy hadn’t, but she had some suspicions that the idea of her being Rose’s mother got Rose off somewhat. Not that she minded. She was hardly one to judge. In order to treat John, Roxy was going to try to get Rose involved in a threesome. She’d never had sex with multiple people before – to her knowledge, neither had John – but imagining having sex with two people at once was more than a turn on for her, especially when it were with two people she trusted so much.

She wasn’t sure how to ask Rose about it, but she figured that she’d just wing it – similar plans had worked well for her in the past.

The door opened, and Roxy was met with a wave from her friend.

“Hello, Roxy. How can I help you?” Rose asked. She was always so uptight about things. Roxy admired it about her.

With a smirk, Roxy leaned over to hug her ectodaughter, wrapping her arms around the girl’s neck. “Heya, Rosie. I gotta talk to ya about somethin’. Can I come in?” Roxy asked, pulling back from Rose.

Rose nodded, and then moved away from the doorway to give Roxy room to walk inside. “Of course” she confirmed as she did so. Roxy walked into the hallway of Rose’s apartment, shutting the door behind her. Rose was already on her way into the kitchen, and Roxy knew from experience that her doing so likely meant that she was going to make a drink for the two of them. The carefree blonde moved into Rose’s living room and sat down on one of the couches. Rose had two, _and_ a big TV. Being a writer will get you mad cash if you’re good at it, Roxy supposed.  

She only had to wait for a minute or so, before Rose came into the room holding two cups of coffee. She hadn’t even had to ask – Rose knew what Roxy liked by now. She handed Roxy the mug, before moving to sit down on the other couch, facing Roxy. After a moment or two of silence, broken by a slurp from Roxy’s cup, Rose spoke up.

“…so, what did you want to talk to me about?” she inquired, taking a sip from her own cup as she watched Roxy for a response.

Roxy sighed, before placing her cup on the coffee table in front of her. She looked over at Rose, before letting her gaze fall to the floor. “I’m jus’ gonna cut right to the chase. I wanna bring someone in for some fun with me and John, and I don’t trust anyone else enough to ask.”

Rose put together the pieces quickly, but looked like she might not be so sure as to whether she’d put them together correctly. “You want… someone to partake in a threesome with you?” she asked, ignoring the suggestion that perhaps she was the one that Roxy wanted to bring in. She didn’t necessarily mind the idea, she just didn’t want to assume, and make herself look like a fool.

“You. I’d like you to join in,” Roxy said, before sighing again, this time quietly. “But that’s not all,” she continued, “We’ve been experimenting with… weird stuff, and it’d be cool if we could do that, too. I think John likes it! And I wanna… uh… I wanna make it a good night for him.”

That was a lot to process, but for the sake of not making Roxy feel awkward, Rose worked through it as fast as she could. Raising an eyebrow, she leaned back. “…well, I can’t say that I’m turned off by the idea, but… when you say ‘weird stuff,’ what are you referring to?” Rose asked, slightly worried by the implication.

Roxy shook her head. “Nothing, y’know, _super_ weird. We’ve been… peeing on each other and stuff. Specifically, that. Peeing. Drinking it, doing it on each other, John even peed in my ass one time.” The last bit just sort of slipped out, being spoken quieter than the rest. A blush rose on Roxy’s cheeks, causing Rose to smirk a little to herself, making sure that Roxy didn’t notice.

Seeing this as an opportunity to fluster her ectomother further, Rose placed her own cup on the coffee table, and got up to move over, next to Roxy. “I suppose I can get behind that – though, you’d have to give me a demonstration.” She was only being half-serious, but was prepared to go through with this should Roxy take to it.

Roxy looked up, shifting her gaze over to the other girl. She was still blushing, and seemed to have trouble getting her words out. “A-A demonstration?” she asked, feeling a heat build between her legs. God, was Rose going to get her to pee for her? That’d be so hot. Squirming slightly, Roxy glanced downwards, not wanting to meet her friend’s gaze. “Like what?”

Rose understood watersports on a basic level, but had never tried it before. Perhaps she’d like it? Either way, she needed to be warmed into the idea, and she thought she knew a way to have Roxy warm her up to it without having to outright ask her to. The calm and collected blonde spread her legs, reaching up her own skirt to tug her panties down; she wasted no time. “I do quite need the bathroom. Would you like to take care of that for me?” she asked, all-but-grinning over at her friend.

Any amount of flustered that remained in the other girl disappeared, and was replaced with arousal. Wordlessly, she gave a nod, and then slipped onto the floor and between Rose’s legs. She pulled Rose’s black panties all the way off, and placed them on the couch beside her.

Rose aimed to make this easier for the other, and pulled her skirt up to reveal Roxy’s destination. Roxy smirked slightly up at Rose – she’d seen this pussy before, obviously, but not for a while. It had always looked so pretty. She’d mentioned it on multiple occasions. It felt almost nostalgic as she leaned forward to press her lips against Rose’s exposed slit. She kissed Rose’s vulva, before moving her lips to cover the girl’s urethra. Rose needed no instruction, and moved her hand to sit on the back of Roxy’s head as she worked to let her bladder relax.

After a moment of pushing from Rose, and a light grunt, a trickle of warm urine began to flow directly into Roxy’s mouth. It flowed over her tongue, pulling a moan from the slightly younger Lalonde. She drank it immediately, letting the piss fill her mouth about halfway before gulping the whole load down.

Rose’s pee tasted about how Roxy had expected; stronger than her own, due to Rose’s obsession with coffee, but not offputtingly so. Rose’s hand holding her in place made her feel like she was being _used_ , which made the piss easier to drink down.

Time after time, her mouth filled with salty urine, and she swallowed it down without problem. It must have been a while since Rose had gone to the bathroom. Roxy slipped her hand into her own shirt, under her bra, and over her breast. She began to play with her own nipple, causing another moan to leave her throat, and a huff of aroused breath to be expelled through her nose.

It wasn’t long until Rose was finished – it didn’t really slow, just cut off. Roxy took that as her cue to pull back, giving a light smirk to herself. One, final spurt of piss was pushed out of Rose’s bladder, hitting Roxy dead in the face.

She could only laugh, licking her lips. “You should be more careful next time” Roxy commented, before getting an idea. She looked up at Rose, and grabbed her panties, using them to clean her face. As their eyes locked, something exploded within the two of them. There was no holding them back from there, as they got up and stripped each other of their clothing. Before Rose could properly process what was happening, she was laid on her back, on her bed, with Roxy kissing at her neck.

She let out a gentle moan as the other Lalonde’s fingers made their way into her pussy, two digits running along the walls. Rose closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the familiar feeling, but pretty soon, Roxy pulled out. Rose gave herself a moment to gather herself, and then opened her eyes. When she did, she saw Roxy kneeling above her, the younger girl’s pussy aimed directly at her chest.

Before she could say anything, a stream of piss hit her between her tits. It surprised her – the feeling of liquid running over her chest. It felt… weird, but oddly satisfying. She wanted a taste, though. With a moan, she reached back to grab Roxy’s ass. Roxy let out a yelp, but quickly realised what Rose wanted when she felt herself being pulled forward.

Roxy sat herself down on Rose’s face, her urethra placed firmly over her ectodaughter’s mouth. Rose was surprised at how inoffensive the taste was. This was mainly because Roxy’s diet was a little better, but Rose didn’t know that. She slurped down the bitter-tasting urine, reaching down to rub at her own mound. She slipped a finger into her own cunt, and lost herself to the taste of her friend’s piss.

Roxy’s bladder emptied, afterwhich the younger girl lifted herself off the older one’s face. She smirked down at her, reaching down to rub herself gently. “Tasted good, huh?” Roxy asked, grinning.

“I must admit; I was surprised at how delicious it was. You may have awoken something in me today, Roxy” she replied.

Roxy just smirked, before turning around, and then herself on Rose’s face again. “Less talking, more eating.” Roxy leaned down to return the favour, spreading Rose’s legs far enough to gain access to her pussy.

All that was left was to surprise her boyfriend. Roxy smiled to herself, before pressing her tongue against Rose’s pussy. For now, she had a job to do.


End file.
